The Negative Zone
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: My first take on the "Reverse Universe". Only a summary.
1. Part One Complete

Sonic the Hedgehog:

Reverse Mobius PhS 01, AKA

"The Negative Zone"

A Fan Fic by Philip Stupakewicz

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Author's Note: This world is similar to the "Reverse Universe" seen in various issues of the Archie Sonic series. However, there are several differences, such as a "Floating" rather than "Sunken" Island.

Also, this is just a summary, and I have no intentions of writing a detailed version. If anyone else should like to, please feel free to, just let me know.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

A Summary of Events

Part One

Chapter One:

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Years ago, in the early 3220's, Dr. Robotnik fled from his homeland and set up a veterinary hospital in the Great Forest.

Meanwhile, in the nearby city of Robotropolis, Princess Sally and her friends Sonic, Rotor, and Antoine dethroned King Acorn and banished him to the Zone of Silence. Sally and her cohorts formed the new ruling council of the city, the "S&S Freedom Fighters", dedicated to reducing the freedoms of the people of Mobius.

Sally maintained that the "S&S" stood for "Sally and Sonic", but Sonic insisted it stood for "Sonic and Sally"...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Sally and the Freedom Fighters ruled for years, and the people suffered greatly under their reign.

When the Freedom Fighters began tearing up a stand of weeping willow trees in the Great Forest, Doctor Robotnik was forced to take action. He sent some of his allies who knew how to fight to stop the Freedom Fighters-- but without killing them, he stressed.

The forest animals succeeded. Sonic used his speed to escape, and the other FF also escaped as best they could.

Now Sonic was intrigued. Someone who could beat the Freedom Fighters? This could be a fun challenge!

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

In 3234, two new members joined the Freedom Fighters: Bunnie "Rabbot", and Sonic's young friend Tails.

Bunnie was a cyborg, the subject of an experiment by Sonic's uncle, the robotic mad scientist Sir Charles. Bunnie was far more roboticized than her mirror counterpart: both arms and the right side of her head were mechanical, as were her legs. Her right arm was equipped with metal claws.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

One day, Sonic was racing through the great forest, when he tripped on something. It was a young Lynx named Larry, "the Super Jinx". Larry Lynx's bad luck was legendary. And it wasn't just Larry who was affected by it-- his bad luck spread to all those around him. Because of this, he had no friends, and even his family had driven him out.

Sonic was angry about his fall, and began to take it out on Larry. But as it turned out, the rumors of Larry's contagious bad luck were true, and Sonic ended up hurting himself as much as Larry. Larry even managed to escape.

Sonic gave chase, but kept tripping and running into trees whenever he neared Larry. Finally, Larry got away altogether.

Larry now realized that he could use his bad luck to his own advantage. He began to practice using it, and slowly began to learn how to control it. Soon, his luck was only bad for those around him...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Chapter Two

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Searching for new lands to conquer, Sonic and Tails one day discovered a vast Floating Island. At first it seemed a place ripe for conquest, especially when they learned of the Island's power source, a Chaos Emerald.

But then, Sonic and Tails ran afoul of the Island's guardian, a fierce warrior known as Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles fancied himself ruler of the Island, but since the Island had no formal government, his "subjects" were only subject to him when he happened to be in the neighborhood to give people orders. He had no army and made no laws, so when he was on another part of the Island, the islanders went about their daily business as usual.

Still, he was known as the strongest fighter on the Island, and none dared oppose him openly. He also was more than sufficient to protect the Chaos Emerald from Sonic and Tails. They left to get reinforcements.

Later, the Freedom Fighters came to the Island with a contingent of Swat-Bots. Sonic was intent on killing Knuckles and taking the Chaos Emerald for their own, but upon witnessing Knuckles' fighting skills, Sally came up with her own plan.

She had Sonic subdued, and formed an alliance with Knuckles. She would provide the troops he needed to gain full control of the Island, while he would agree to lend his fighting skills to their cause in the future. When he woke up, Sonic was not pleased with the arrangement... or the fact that Sally seemed rather attracted to Knuckles...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

One day, a visitor arrived in Robotropolis. It was a young female hedgehog who happened to be a major fan of Sonic's. Her real name was Amy Rose, but she preferred the name "Thorn".

In imitation of her name, "Thorn" Rose wore a green jacket covered in spikes, and spiked knuckles. To add to her image, she even had her pink quills done so they would stick up.

Thorn wasn't just a pretty face, however. She had quite an attitude, and was a vicious fighter.

Thorn did whatever she could to show Sonic her admiration for him, much to Sonic's delight and Sally's disgust. As a result of this, when she asked to join the Freedom Fighters, Sally flatly refused to allow it, while Sonic eagerly accepted her in. This led to a fight between Sonic and Sally over who exactly was in charge of the Freedom Fighters, a fight which remained unresolved.

Thorn ended up tagging along on many missions, but Sally never acknowledged her as part of the team.

Not long after Thorn joined the Freedom Fighters, Tails (tired of the abuse Sonic and Sally gave him) left the Freedom Fighters, and went on a journey across the ocean. His first stop was on an Island not far off the coast, where he fell in love with a fox named Fiona. Fiona tried to convince Tails to turn aside from the path of evil. But when Tails discovered that Fiona was actually an experimental android constructed by Dr. Robotnik, he scorned her, and left to find other pleasures.

From Fiona he had learned that Dr. Robotnik was supplying a hospital in Downunda run by the medical robot Crocbot. Hoping to win more respect from the Freedom Fighters, Tails plotted to eliminate this robot. He headed for Downunda.

Along the way, he teamed up with an evil band of ocean dwellers called the Forty Fathoms Freedom Fighters to torment the aquatic medical robot Octobot.

In Downunda, where he teamed up with the ruthless Downunda Freedom Fighters, to eliminate Crocbot. Tails had planed on heading for home now, but the DFF wouldn't let him. It seemed the second in command of the DFF, Barby Koala, had developed a liking for him... and Barby always got what she wanted...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Chapter Three

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Though Sally's troops provided Knuckles with the military power to control the Island, Knuckles still had only the most rudimentary sense of how to run a government. After a few months of trial and error, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do it alone, so he recruited several Islanders to form the "Chaotix". Seeing as how most of this group were little more than teenage delinquents, this was only moderately helpful. They generally spent their time making life difficult for the Islanders, without ever actually creating anything resembling government.

Some time after this, Sonic and Knuckles discovered a large cache of Power Rings and Chaos Emeralds in a grotto near Robotropolis. Although both were allied with Sally, they still thought of themselves as rivals, and fought over the magical objects. Using some of them, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic, and Knuckles into Hyper Knuckles. Even Sally got in on the action, transforming into "Ultra Sally". Deciding that the rings and gems rightfully belonged to the Acorn Kingdom, she sided with Sonic, and helped him to drive Knuckles off.

Knuckles, however, did manage to steal one emerald.

Meanwhile, in Downunda, with great difficulty, Tails managed to escape from Barby. His tails between his legs, he returned to Robotropolis.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

For some time, Knuckles had been troubled by a mysterious adversary named Archimedes. One day, Archimedes went so far as to kidnap the Chaotix. Knuckles ordered the Swatbots to scour the Island for them, and to beat up anyone who got in their way.

Archimedes watched these proceedings from his secret base, and was not impressed.

Then, from Mount Fate arose an ancient force of good-- the Echidna scientist Dimitri, now known as Enerjak. Enerjak attacked Archimedes' base and took the Chaotix into his own custody. But Archimedes escaped.

Enerjak then used his power and technical know-how to take command of the Swatbots, turning them into a just police force. Knuckles decided to show this interloper who was boss, but before he could attack Enerjak's Citadel, Knuckles was contacted by Archimedes. Archimedes proposed an alliance to deal with Enerjak, but Knuckles said "no"-- he felt he could handle this on his own. He was wrong. Enerjak easily captured him, then put him in the same rehabilitation facility he'd placed the Chaotix in.

Unfortunately, Archimedes infiltrated the facility and offered Knuckles one last chance to save his skin. This time he accepted. Archimedes freed Knuckles and the Chaotix, and they made a plan to attack Enerjak.

Meanwhile, in a secret location on the Floating Island, Knuckles' father, Locke, made plans of his own.

Knuckles, the Chaotix, and Archimedes snuck into Enerjak's citadel, then made a surprise attack on him. With Enerjak's power, this battle seemed futile, but meanwhile, Locke unleashed his plan, which finally resulted in Enerjak, and much of his Citadel, being launched into the stratosphere. Archimedes, Knuckles, and the Chaotix barely escaped in time.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Chapter Four

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

When he was ready, Larry Lynx set into motion a plan which resulted in his conquering Robotropolis and subjugating the Freedom Fighters.

The Freedom Fighters tried to fight back, but his Jinx Power was too strong. Any plots against him were doomed to failure, and when that wasn't enough to keep his subjects in line, he could cause "accidents" to happen to his opponents, resulting in injury or even death. Antoine was among those he killed.

Larry had himself coronated King, and renamed Robotropolis Jinxopolis.

Of course, while his new good fortune had granted Larry power and the chance to get revenge on those he hated most, it still didn't earn him any friends. ...Except for one.

Rosie, a former friend of the Acorn family and nannie to Sally, endured Larry's pranks and ill-temper to befriend the new monarch. She quickly gained his trust and became his sole advisor. But Rosie had ulterior motives. As Larry's advisor, she wielded incredible power.

Over the next year, Larry went from causing trouble to his enemies to just simply causing trouble. Most of the palace staff, as well as all of the Freedom Fighters suffered many cases of bad luck, from dropping things, to bad-hair-days, to bruises and even broken bones. One time, a wall collapsed near the palace upon Rotor and Thorn. They survived, but the injuries were so bad that Rotor was paralyzed from the waist down, and Thorn's legs had to be amputated.

It got so bad that any time anything bad happened, they assumed it was Larry's doing. Unbeknownst to the population, many of the worst of the "unfortunate accidents" in the palace, the ones that killed people, were not Larry's doing, but Rosie's, as she killed off any potential competition...

Finally, resentment towards Larry got so bad that even his luck couldn't prevent a rebellion. Sally called in Knuckles, and he and Sonic allowed Sir Charles to roboticize them to help in the fight. Meanwhile, Rotor upgraded Bunnie's robotic parts.

Finally, Knuckles and the Freedom Fighters confronted Larry in a final battle. Even Larry's luck couldn't save him from the forces arrayed against him. Larry was killed, as was Rosie.

But before Sally could retake the throne, Sir Charles took her captive and roboticized her against her will, enslaving her.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Chapter Five

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

...After Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Bunnie defeated King Larry, Sir Charles revealed his true plans: to roboticize the planet, turning everyone on it into his mechanical slaves.

He sent Mecha Sally against the Freedom Fighters, but they were able to overcome her and capture her. Rotor told the others he could restore her free will, but secretly Sonic bullied Rotor into only restoring her partway. She would regain her personality, but would have to obey Sonic's orders.

As it turned out, he wasn't much of a leader, and before long he let her make most of the decisions regarding the Freedom Fighters.

She took back command of the SSFF, this time using it as a true "freedom fighter" group, fighting to overthrow Sir Charles.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

On the Floating Island, the immortal Mammoth Mogul summoned Enerjak back to the island, and together they attempted to free the Island from Knuckles' reign. They easily beat Knuckles, but Locke and his father Sabre used their knowledge of Chaos magic to fuse the Island's two Chaos emeralds together, trapping Mammoth Mogul and Enerjak inside the resulting "Master Emerald".

With another bruise to his pride, Knuckles resumed the command of the Island.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Sir Charles ruled for months. But Sally gathered together evil dictators from around the world (including the Downunda Freedom Fighters) to combat Sir Charles, who wished to conquer all Mobius. Eventually, they won, and Sir Charles was destroyed. Sally took control of Robotropolis once more.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Chapter Six

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Once again, Queen Sally ruled the Acorn Kingdom with an iron fist-- this time almost literally (her fist was actually steel, not iron). But now, even though Sally was the monarch, Sonic pulled the strings.

Though Sally's special programming was supposed to be a secret, known only to Sonic and Rotor, Sonic was never good at keeping secrets. The head of Sally's Secret Service, Geoffrey Devil John, soon began to suspect something, and investigated. Discovering the truth, and loyal only to Sally, he forced Rotor to reprogram her behind Sonic's back, returning her complete free will.

Soon, Sally struck back at Sonic. She had him imprisoned, and personally tortured him. She also imprisoned Rotor, but realized that his only crime had been being a wimp. After making sure he would fear her more than anything else, she let Rotor free.

Geoffrey was astonished when Sally decided not to execute Sonic for his treason. In fact, after a few months, she even set Sonic free. Much to Geoffrey's disgust and disbelief, the two seemed even closer now than they had ever been in the past...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

It was a dark time for the forces of good. But then Dr. Robotnik was able to free the noble wizard Ixis Naugus and his servants Kodos and the reformed King Acorn from the Zone of Silence. Together they fought Sally and the Freedom Fighters, and won. Sonic, Sally, and Rotor were imprisoned, but Bunnie, Thorn, and Tails managed to escape.

King Maximillion resumed the throne, but under a new constitution, limiting his powers. Robotnik was elected Prime Minister.

And so, peace came to Robotropolis, now renamed Mobotropolis, for the first time in decades.

But... meanwhile, a secret cabal known as "The Brotherhood" plotted to gain control of the entire planet Mobius...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

To be continued...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH


	2. Pt 2 Ch 1 & Bonus Material

Sonic the Hedgehog:

Reverse Mobius PhS 01, AKA

"The Negative Zone"

A Fan Fic by Philip Stupakewicz

A Summary of Events

Part Two

Chapter One

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Realizing that Sally could never be allowed to resume the throne, the King organized an expedition to the Floating Island to determine the fate of the Kings long lost son Elias, and the Queen, Alica. The expedition discovered Elias, who told them his mother was dead.

He returned with the team, and was reunited with his father. Soon, he was appointed official heir to the throne.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Not long after Sally's defeat, Bunnie's robotic and biological parts became incompatible. With Sir Charles dead, and as Bunnie was considered an outlaw to Robotnik's government, only one scientist was left who could save her-- the reclusive scientist Nate Morgan.

Dr. Quack took Bunnie to Morgan, who agreed to repair her-- for a price. He would upgrade Bunnie's systems, if she agreed to serve him, as part of his cybernetic army.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Soon, Thorn arrived, hoping Morgan could provide her with cybernetic legs to replace her real ones, which she had lost during the reign of Larry Lynx. She was offered the same deal as Bunnie had been, and accepted without hesitation.

Later, she snuck into Morgan's storage facility, and made a wish on the Ring of Acorns to be older.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

In the Acorn Kingdom, the age of peace and happiness was cut short when King Maximillion was assassinated. The Secret Service was unable to determine the culprit.

Elias assumed the throne.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

When Nate Morgan's cybernetic army began conquering the world, the people of the Acorn Kingdom decided it was to dangerous to have a pacifist as a leader in a time of war. The House of Congress ordered re-elections, and a new prime minister was elected.

With the war as an excuse, the Prime Minister convinced the Congress to grant emergency powers to himself, and greater power to the throne. Between them, the acquired dictatorial powers.

Unbeknownst to the people, both Elias and the Prime Minister were pawns of the Brotherhood...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

To be continued (maybe)...

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

EXTRAS:

_Character Profiles:_

Mary Rose: The mirror version of Amy Rose likes to go by the name "Thorn". Tough for her years, she takes orders or abuse from nobody. She usually wears a green jacket covered in spikes. Her gloves are also green, and have spiked knuckles. A member of the SSFF (Sonic and Sally's Freedom Fighters).

Bunnie Rabbot: Far more roboticized than her mirror counterpart. Both arms and the right side of her head are mechanical. Her right arm has been equipped with metal claws. A member of the SSFF.

Sir Charles: Robotic mad scientist.

Knuckles the Echidna: Lord of the Floating Island. His word is law, and his law is enforced by the brutal Chaotix gang. Though he sees himself as a ruthless tyrant, he, like Negative Sonic, is really little more than a big bully with delusions of grandeur.

Geoffrey St. John: Why they call him "Saint" John, I don't know. Maybe it's a joke. In any case, he is the devious and power-hungry leader of Sally's Secret Police.

Nurse Snively: Works for Robotnik.

Athair: Great-Grandfather of Knuckles. Last seen in Downunda, his intentions are a mystery.

_Teams:_

The Sonic and Sally Freedom Fighters (or Sally and Sonic, if you ask Sally): Rulers of Robotropolis. They have dedicated themselves to reducing the freedom of the population.

Members: Sally, Sonic, Rotor, Antoine, Tails, Mary "Thorn" Rose, Bunnie Rabbot, Dylan, Penelope, Hamlin, Arlo.

The Chaotix: A gang of juvenile delinquents who consider themselves the masters of the Floating Island. Dedicated to making trouble for their subjects, and generally creating chaos. They have a stormy relationship with the SSFF. Usually, they are mortal enemies, fighting for power within each-other's domains, but they will occasionally join together to face a common foe, such as Robotnik.

Members: Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, Charmy, Espio, Heavy, and Bomb.

The League of Healing: Dedicated to protecting all life.

Members: Dr. Robotnik, Snively, Crabmeat.

The Forty Fathoms Freedom Fighters (FFFF): Fighting against Octobot to conquer the ocean.

The Downunda Freedom Fighters: Fighting against Crocbot to conquer Downunda.

STHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTHSTH

Pictures of the characters from this story can be found at: chronoscat dot deviantart dot com slash gallery slash #Evil-Sonic-Zone-1


End file.
